One Last Dance
by Turtlefan141
Summary: His fighting style, destructive yet graceful, often reminded her of a dance. But that night, disastrous consequences loomed over his actions, and soon...four becomes three.


_I'm in a depressing mood, so I'm going to put this oneshot up, and possibly a NCIS one tomorrow. I'm sorry that there are massive gaps in between Slight Miscalculation but I'm worried that if I start writing the chapter then it's going to take a horribly dark turn. If it helps, I know exactly where I'm going with it..._

**Warning:** Character death

**Disclaimer:** _'Dear Santa, I've been...pretty good this year. Please can I have the TMNT franchise? You know, it's what I asked for last year, and the year before, and the year before...are you ignoring me?'_

* * *

><p>From the moment that she first saw them fighting, April could tell that the boys all had different styles.<p>

Raphael was the most offensive, of course. Even though the sais were usually used for defensive moves, Raph had managed to turn his into attacking weapons.

Donatello on the other hand was the complete opposite, usually using his bō staff to block of counteract attacks, rarely going in for the first hit against an opponent.

Michelangelo was, in April's opinion, a mix of the two. Sometimes he would use the chain to catch an incoming katana, and sometimes he would simply whack an opponent to keep him down.

But Leonardo-he was another story all together. He was able of so much, a simple move would look complicated beyond words, and the most difficult katas would seem easy when preformed. Yet, with all of his skill, he still managed to keep an essence of grace and elegance with him, to the point where April would find herself comparing his fights to that of a dance.

And that night was no exception.

She had followed them onto a rooftop. It wasn't a patrol night, instead they had simple come to look at the stars, but the foot had been nearby, and soon they were upon the brothers. April found herself at the side as they all fought. Her eyes dashed from one brother to the next, trying to see it all. However, she didn't see the Katana that came from a hidden enemy, she didn't see when it had embedded itself in Leo's side before being jerked out, and she didn't see his wound as he continued to battle the foot. One by one the assailants fell, each landing on the cold concrete floor, none arising to fight again.

Soon the bodies littered the ground around them, and they gathered in the middle to celebrate their victory. But something caught their eye, and they turned to find Leo in the distance. They called him over, but he seemed unstable-as if one step and he would tumble to the ground. He shuffled a foot across the roof, but his knees buckled and he collapsed. They quickly ran over, before gasping in horror as the wound became visible. Donnie quickly went to work, attempting to help their fallen sibling, but with a lack of supplies, and the obvious severity of the wounds, Donnie soon knew that all was lost. But even when his mind had recognised that fact, his body still hadn't. Tears rolled down his green cheeks as he continued to put pressure on the wound, blood seeping through his fingers.

"Donnie." Leo whispered. His voice was horse was croaky, and the simple words were starting to use his energy. "Stop..." He slowly kitten a hand from the ground and pushed Donnie's own hand way from the wound. "It's over."

April fell to her knees, tears of her own falling to the ground. She knelt on the other side to Donnie, and simply grabbed his hand, holding on tightly, though she wasn't sure if it was to comfort him or herself.

"Do-" Leo coughed, the light was fading way in his eyes. "Don't...forget...about..." He took a deep breath.

"Don't forget what Leo?" Donnie pleeded.

"Don't forget...our battles, our fights...together."

And with that, the light finally died.

* * *

><p>They laid him to rest up at the farmhouse, figuring that it was a suitable place to honour their brother. They had a memorial of sorts, just a time to remember Leo-to pay tribute to all he had done for them<p>

But April didn't speak during the whole ceremony.

Truthfully-she was glad.

Not that also was dead-of course.

Instead, she was glad that he went down in a blaze of glory.

She was glad that he could have _one last dance_.


End file.
